five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 97 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Glissade to the Start
Short Summary Long Summary Hibiki remembers meeting Nemu, and giving a pleasant smile as he comments on the beautiful day. Not understanding, Nemu proceeds to give a weather forecast. Hibiki stops that and clarifies that he was asking her opinion as a tourist and comrade. Nemu fails to see how personal joy has any relevance to her work. Concerned, Hibiki points out that she hasn’t had a single meal or nap for a week, stating the obvious of it not being healthy. Nemu, still focused on her test tubes, says that as a modified artificial soul she has much higher thresholds for hunger, thirst, and tiredness. When Hibiki suggests taking a break, Nemu simply asks him to leave if he has nothing useful to say. It cuts to the present, where Hibiki is seated beside Nemu, who has been dubbed as a mature beauty by the flirt. Her lack of expression just added a layer of appealing mystery in Hibiki’s eyes. Granted, he’s still concerned with her habits. On the other side of him is Shihō, who amazes Hibiki by easily cracking the daily crossword and taking on the advanced Sudoku. He considers that she’s more cute than beautiful, and also observes how nervous she is. Hibiki curbs the urge as a Trimen to talk the women about how appealing they are. Before that can happen, Kisuke walks in with Haredas, whom Hibiki thinks looks like a stereotypical wizard, having run into such perceptions often enough to become a pet peeve of his. Kisuke greets them all, adding that it’s good Nemu is back on her feet considering what Mayuri puts her through. When Shihō asks for an explanation for their presence, Kisuke adopts a stern face as he calls it a life and death matter for the whole Alliance. Horrified, Shihō asks why share this with them in particular, with Kisuke answering that they were the best for the job. When Nemu curiously asks what warrants this, Kisuke seriously says the weather, prompting a face-fault from Hibiki and Shihō. The Wizard, confused, says he doesn’t think the weather could cause such a thing. Sheepish, Kisuke admits his wording could have been better and lets Haredas explain. The Weatherman explains that it isn’t just the weather acting up, but someone deliberately manipulating the weather to kill the Alliance. Hibiki raises an eyebrow at that, wondering if it’s even possible, remembering that weather-altering magic was strictly forbidden due to ecosystem-danger. Unlike the forbidden Black Arts, Weather Magic was much easier to seal away due to being less sought out. Haredas points out that is correct in most cases, and Hibiki introduces himself to him in the process, impressing the older man with his manners. All attempts to manipulate weather are expressly forbidden by most governments, and his fellow scientists on Weatheria are only able to do so for research purposes, with Haredas only letting Nami get away with it due to her pure intentions. Haredas gets back on topic by saying the weather has been tampered with to destroy the Alliance by stopping the harvests, explaining the unprecedented drought over West Fiore. Nemu initially points out the evidence (or lack thereof) isn’t cause for alarm. Haredas admits that weather is unpredictable, and they’re still nowhere near truly understanding it. He states that Command was concerned enough to enlist him to research and then develop a solution to bring rain to West Fiore. Hibiki points out that altering the weather is a serious crime to the Magic Council, and he would’ve turned him in if they weren’t at war. Haredas acknowledges that nobody’s above the law, with Kisuke adding they understand the implications. He then explains the idea was abandoned when Haredas made an interesting discovery. When the Weatherman flew up in an Urahara Model hot-air balloon, he discovered that the clouds had not matured, and thus not ready to produce rain, only doing so because the ice particle creation had been sped up, and Haredas had never seen a phenomenon like this. Hibiki asks if there’s any proof of purposeful sabotage of the weather. After Haredas’ initial flight, he and Kisuke were on the way back to Intelligence when they noticed a strange light in an alley, especially odd considering most people were indoors due to the rain. The two discovered a campfire, and Kisuke came across a burnt substance releasing vapor into the air, but it was too late to stop it. Kisuke then put out the fire and collected the remains, before analyzing it enough to discover that it was Dance Powder. Nemu scans the databases before finding the entry for Dance Powder, seeing that it was banned after the part it played in Crocodile’s attempted takeover of Alabasta. Kisuke was only able to collect a tainted sample, but the Gotei 13’s R&D Tech was able to isolate it enough to verify its origin. This became irrefutable evidence the Coalition is trying to starve them to death. When Shihō asks what they should do, Kisuke explains that he brought the four together to form a task force due to their skill at investigating and analyzing information. Haredas has his lifelong expertise in weather-study. Hibiki has his Archive Magic with its vast information storage. Nemu has her training in chemistry, biology, engineering, and forensics. Shihō, as a part of the Hidden Leaf Cryptology Team, will decipher any text-based clues, like wordplay, numbers, final messages, or secret letters. Kisuke also thanks the Ninja for doing his paperwork and saving him the headache of Beckman yelling at him, with Shihō saying it’s pleasure, earning mixed reactions from the others. Kisuke expresses faith they can figure this out, with some help from Stealth. This surprises Haredas, prompting Kisuke to sheepishly admit they suspect it’s more than just a saboteur, asking if they’ve heard of the homicides. Hibiki remembers the Fiore Government wanting to deal with it so the Alliance could focus on winning the war, and is horrified at the implication that the Coalition is involved with that. Shihō fails to see the connection, wondering why the Coalition would target civilians in their own homes, with Hibiki agreeing and Nemu suggesting it’s just a murderer taking advantage of the chaos. Kisuke hopes the two situations aren’t connected, but knows how complex it’ll be if they are, hence Stealth’s involvement. Command wants the investigation low-key to avoid a panic, so Stealth will subtly investigate in the field while the four analyze what they get. Hibiki sees the logic in that, knowing people would get suspicious if anyone they recognized as Alliance conducted the investigation. Kisuke smiles that the investigators will only be seen when they allow it, like Ninjas. When Kisuke foolishly holds up a Sign of Confrontation, Hibiki sweat-drops and tells him not to do that again. Back on topic, Kisuke explains the homicides prompted the decision to involve Stealth, considering the possibility they’re dealing with the Coalition’s trained killers. Haredas grimly admits he isn’t fit to fight a trained killer, with Hibiki sighing that he hates using someone else as muscle. Kisuke reminds him that it is his duty to play his role of providing aid to the best of his abilities. When Hibiki asks who was enlisted, Kisuke reveals that it’s Nico Robin and Anko Mitarashi. Shihō reacts with utter horror when hearing Anko is coming. She remembers Anko setting her snakes on a drunken Chūnin who grabbed her rear. Another time, Anko reacted to a snide comment about her weight gain in the behind by stringing up the insulting girl upside down on a pole, letting everyone see her underthings. There was an even worse incident. It started with a former Shinobi (decommissioned due to limb-loss after a raid on Orochimaru’s base) asking why they let Orochimaru’s student walk free. Another brought up the Nine-Tails (having lost his sister in the attack), asking why more wasn’t being done to keep the ‘freaks’ in check, wanting them both to go away. Shihō speculated that it was actually the threat against Naruto that set Anko off, not the mention of Orochimaru like most assumed, wondering if she couldn’t bear the thought of Naruto living through the sort of pain she did. Regardless, Anko beat the men severely enough to put them in the hospital for weeks. While most thought she would lose her Shinobi License, Kurenai and Asuma came to Anko’s defense and argued she’d never hurt anyone without good reason. The Third Hokage urged Anko to work on her temper and kept her sentence to a short unpaid leave, also charging the men with conspiracy due to their threat against Naruto. Hibiki notices Shihō near panic, and asks if she’s alright. She tells him not to worry, but he isn’t convinced. Robin and Anko leave their Subdivision on the outskirts of the city, and head to Defense’s checkpoint. The nightshift guard asks for their names, prompting the two women to identify themselves. The guard then asks for a seal of identification, and Robin brings out a paper with the Kanji for “Captain” on it. The man takes a look through his records, and says Robin checks out, and since she can vouch for Anko he’ll let them in. Robin thanks the man and tells Anko to come. Inside the city, Anko pouts about not being able to sneak in and just get started on their assignment. Robin just smiles and points out that accountability and punctuality are still important. Anko suggests going the rest of the way in the dark, thinking how suspicious it would look for people to be out after curfew. Robin reminds her it’s been two hours since curfew, and one since lights out, meaning nobody will see them. Anko smugly grins that Robin is being too carefree. Robin giggles about that coming from the girl who religiously eats dumplings and red bean soup. Unable to find a good comeback, Anko walks the rest of the way in silence. Anko whistles at the architecture of Mercurius, observing the creators went all out. Robin smiles and says how much she loves works of art that withstand the test of time. Anko grins at this, and asks if Robin’s tastes apply to her love life. Robin giggles at the cheek, but she wouldn’t know, having been on the run all her life and not being able to have a serious relationship. Anko apologizes, but Robin tells her to relax and that she was just messing with her, earning a pout from the Ninja. Robin suggests they not keep Chitsujo waiting, not wanting to tempt fate and possibly provoke a ‘wrathful god’. Anko then sees a chibi angry Chitsujo, internally laughing before the chibi curses and blasts chibi Anko with holy fire. Robin admits she’d just need to see Konton to get a good idea of what that’d be like, imagining an angry Chitsujo is Konton on a daily basis. Robin adds that they should fear an angry Chitsujo, saying the kind ones bottle up rage, and unleash death and destruction in the rare moments of anger. Anko notes how dark that got, and asks to stop talking about this, being scared at the mere thought of an angry Chitsujo. With that, they arrive at the meeting room, and Robin announces their arrival. Chitsujo tells them to come in, and the women see the Good King, Dragon, the Intelligence Commanders, and the four fellow investigators. Anko recognizes Shihō, and asks how her favorite bookworm is doing. Shihō nervously greets her as ‘Ms. Anko’, prompting Anko to complain that makes her feel old, earning a frantic apology from the demure girl. Shikaku chuckles at all of this, saying Anko hasn’t changed. This surprises her, still in disbelief after having heard the Nara was brought back to life. Shikaku admits it feels weird, but he’s coming to terms with his second chance at life. Robin happily greets Dragon, reminiscing about the Revolutionaries picking her up at Tequila Wolf. Dragon grins at that, saying it’s good to see her doing so well. Robin admits she was concerned when hearing about Baltigo’s fall, the papers’ lack of details making everything worse. Dragon smirks as he explains the place was deserted, knowing Blackbeard wasn’t expecting that. Since Blackbeard accompanied Konton to the declaration of war against Chitsujo, delaying the attack, Menou immediately informed the Revolutionaries of the coming war. With that intel, they decided to evacuate Baltigo and had the time to do so, knowing Blackbeard would come after them thanks to what happened to Jesus Burgess in Dressrosa. So, Dragon took everyone to Dressrosa and made that the new base of operations, securing it enough to the point it will serve as the launching pad of the Pirate World Campaign. On top of that, King Riku has given public support to the Alliance, having thrown off the grip of the World Government. Dragon also admits he’s relieved to hear Robin made it back to the Straw Hats, having heard false reports out of Sabaody of her capture. Robin points out that she’s a free woman thanks to Luffy. Dragon thanks her for looking out for his son and being his friend, knowing he can be a handful. Robin says he doesn’t need to thank her for looking after her friend and captain. Anko keeps up the conversation with Shikaku, remembering how painful his and Inoichi’s loss was in the 4th Shinobi World War. Shikaku humbly says he was just someone who got by on intellect. Anko says just because his wife Yoshino had him whipped doesn’t mean he should have such low self-esteem. Anko then asks if Shikaku has met his son, Shikamaru, pointing out how much the boy misses him. Shikaku vows that as soon as the Wizard World Campaign is won, he’ll meet up with his son for a game of Shōgi. Mavis and Kisuke just cry at this, calling it touching and cute, and the latter produces more tissue when the former runs out. Beckman just groans at the theatrics as he asks to get back to the subject at hand. Chitsujo agrees, and tells Robin and Anko there’ll be time for reunions later. Robin requests one quick question before beginning. After Chitsujo agrees, Robin asks what he looks like when he’s angry. While everyone sweat-drops, Anko panics as she asks why Robin had to say that. Chitsujo admits he couldn’t say, it having been so long since he’s been truly angry. Robin smiles and says it’s okay. When Chitsujo asks how familiar they are with the details, Robin confirms their mission to investigate the use of Dance Powder, track down and stop the perpetrators. Anko calls it a search-and-destroy mission requiring discretion to avoid a panic. Dragon then introduces Hibiki, Nemu, Shihō, and Haredas as their fellow investigators who will analyze whatever they find. After the four exchange greetings, Robin asks if they want their forensic skills to help investigate the homicides. Chitsujo explains that while it’s currently in the Fiore Military’s hands, any evidence pointing towards Coalition involvement will put it in their hands. Dragon explains the Stealth Subdivision will blend into the crowd by day, keeping their eyes peeled and contacting forensics if they find anything. By night, they’ll move in the shadows and are free to deal with suspicious activity as they see fit. Jura has been informed of their presence and will clear up any confusion. Dragon says that they’re free to engage at night, saying they’ll play by the rules of the ninja. Robin points out to Anko they’ll have to hold off on the ‘destroy’ in search-and-destroy, since they need to figure out how their headquarters were infiltrated. Dragon then asks them to take a perpetrator alive for that very purpose. Hibiki says it’s possible they won’t have to get their beautiful hands dirty, promising the forensics team can figure things out easily with the right evidence, earning a smile from Robin. Chitsujo emphasizes the dire situation, saying they face the possibility of defeat through starvation, and gives the mission high priority as he adds that he’s counting on them all. Robin and Anko smile, promising not to let him down and wanting to get started. Omake: Kiba Plays Five Nights at Freddy’s Part 2 Kiba growls as he curses the game and Naruto. He starts by scrolling through the cameras, eventually landing on Pirate Cove. Kiba calls Foxy terrifying, wondering why it’s allowed near children. The Ninja knows he has to deal with the other animatronics, but he’s reluctant to take his eyes off of Foxy. Realizing he has no choice, he switches cameras to find Freddy. He promptly calls the bear terrifying, asking if the Children of the Corn were the test audience. Next, he finds Bonnie and Chica in the dining room, all the while muttering about the danger. He consoles himself by seeing both doors closed, and laughs that he has outsmarted them, concerning Akamaru. Kiba then pales as he considers the possibility they can open the door. Kiba reassures himself and laughs to convince himself. He then checks on the Pirate Cove, but Foxy is nowhere to be seen, hence the girlish terrified squeal from Kiba. In his panic, Kiba doesn’t notice the power level going down at an alarming rate. Once Kiba finds Foxy in the hallway, he screams about how fast he is, asking if he can teleport. He then mutters meekly as he realizes no response is coming. Kiba reassures himself he’ll be safe as long as the doors are closed, and decides to check on the others. Unfortunately, every single animatronic has moved. With the power at a quarter capacity, Kiba frantically looks for the others, eventually finding Freddy in the dining hall, Chica in the hall outside his room, and Bonnie in the kitchen. Kiba reassures himself that he’s invincible with the doors closed, and screams for them to come at him. Just then, the power hits zero, the lights go out, and the doors open. Kiba frantically yells that he didn’t mean it, and tries to find a way out, before freezing when he hears a jingle. He notices Freddy, and nervously asks if there are hard feelings from the insult. Freddy vanishes, and Kiba deludes himself into thinking the words worked. Everything goes off, and Freddy leaps at Kiba with a horrific shriek. Kiba screams and curses in terror, while Akamaru barks in fright, with a loosening of the bowels as well. The defecation lands on Kiba’s legs, and Naruto just laughs and laughs at this. Appearing Characters Hibiki Lates Nemu Kurotsuchi Shihō Haredas Kisuke Urahara Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Chitsujo Monkey D. Dragon Shikaku Nara Mavis Vermillion Benn Beckman Omake: Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Naruto Uzumaki Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 96 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Death and Taxes Next Chapter: Chapter 98 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Cruzar With the Enemy Category:Taxes Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign